In dental and/or orthodontic treatment, a set of 2D facial and dental photos is often taken. Traditional dental photography uses a camera, for example, a digital single-lens reflex (SLR) camera with a lens with a focal length of 90-100 mm and circular flash as shown in FIGS. 1A-1C. However, the SLR camera is expensive and it may be difficult to align the teeth of a patient to the SLR camera. The process may also be uncomfortable to the patient. Some doctors and dental technicians may instead attempt to capture dental photos using a mobile phone. However, mobile phones typically have a wide angle camera lens. If a camera of a mobile phone is held sufficiently close to the teeth of the patient to provide an image of the teeth having a high level of detail, dental photos may be blurry and have optical distortion. If the camera of the mobile phone is too far to the teeth, dental photos cannot meet the orthodontic standards. In general, commonly available cameras, and particularly mobile phone cameras, may be faster and easier to use.
Thus, there is a need for new and useful methods and apparatuses for obtaining high quality dental images.